This invention relates to a water jet propulsion unit and more particularly to an improved water jet propulsion unit wherein the water inlet opening of the water jet propulsion unit may be moved from an in-the-water condition during use to an out-of-the water condition for storage or for servicing so as to prevent the incrustation of the water inlet opening of the water jet propulsion unit and also to facilitate removal of foreign material from the water inlet opening.
Water jet propulsion unit have a number of advantages for use in powering watercraft. These advantages include the ability to operate in shallow water since it is not necessary for a propeller to be submerged in the body of water in which the watercraft is operating in order to propel the watercraft. In one form of water jet propelled watercraft, the water jet propulsion unit is relatively permanently affixed to the hull of the watercraft so as to form a permanent part of it. Although this has advantages, there are some disadvantages. For example, if the water inlet opening of the water jet propulsion unit is maintained submerged at all times, even when the watercraft is not being operated, incrustation of the inlet portion and impeller may occur. In addition, because the water jet propulsion unit is designed to operate in shallow water, the inlet passage of the jet propulsion unit may be clogged and it is desirable to access the inlet opening so as to facilitate removal of the clogging material.
In order to offset these deficiencies, a number of water jet propulsion units have been proposed wherein the jet propulsion unit is mounted within the hull of the watercraft for movement so as to elevate the water jet inlet opening and also to access it for servicing. In all of these applications, the water jet propulsion unit is mounted for movement either about a horizontally disposed transversely extending axis or for rotation about a generally longitudinally disposed axis. In some instances, both forms of motion are provided and only the water inlet portion of the jet propulsion unit may be rotatable so as to access the service opening. In all of the aforementioned arrangements, a power device is provided for achieving the movement of the jet propulsion unit to move the water inlet opening from beneath the body of water in which the watercraft is operating. Although such devices have obvious advantages, they are also expensive.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved and low cost water jet propulsion unit wherein the water inlet opening may be moved manually from the body of water in which the watercraft is operating to an elevated out-of-the water position.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an improved and simplified latching mechanism for holding the jet propulsion unit in at least one of its positions.